Hop Jack
Hop Jack - to zghulowana wersja Skałowca. W porównaniu do Skałowca - posiada kolce. Jak większość ghuli, można go wyleczyć Medykiem. Ma takie same umiejętności jak Skałowiec. Jest bardzo często używany przez pracowników Dr Blakka. Wygląd Hop Jack jest brązowy lub niebieski z szaro-żółtym brzuchem. Na głowie ma zielone kolce. Po transformacji ma zielone kolce. Jest granatowy z żółto-szarym spodem. Umiejętności *W protoformie działa jak peterda *'Skizzler' - podczas lotu skwierczy i wybucha. *'Blastfield' - stawia na podłożu małe, iskrzące wybuchowe gałki w formie pola minowego. *'Shrieknel' - wybucha silnie przed przeciwnikiem, tworząc potem kilka mniejszych eksplozji. *'Blastrap' - wybucha i morfuje w unoszące się pole minowe zbudowane z wybuchowych, iskrzących gałek. *Uderza w kamienne podłoże i wybucha, niszcząc je i sprawiając że każdy kto znajdował sie na podłożu, spada w dół. *Leci prosto i taranuje wroga kolcami, odbijając na bok i pokonując. Ciekawostki *Hop Jack występuje w dwóch kolorach: niebieskim i brązowym. Po transformacji niebieskiego Hop Jacka (protoforma w kolcach) jego kolce się świecą, a jego "hełm" jest koloru niebieskiego. Po transformacji brązowego Hop Jack'a (protoforma z żółtymi kręgami na głowie) jego kolce są koloru ciemnej żółci, a jego "hełm" jest koloru ciemnego brązu. *Brązowy Hop Jack (w brązowej transformacji) wystąpił tylko jeden raz w odcinku "Śmierciogłębia". *Brązowy Hop Jack powstaje przy pomocy większej ilości mrocznej wody niż niebieski. *Brązowe Hop Jacki są silniejsze niż niebieskie. *Trzy Brązowe Hop Jacki zadebiutowały w "Know Your Ghouls". *W przeciwieństwie do swojego protoplasty, Hop Jack po transformacji nie zmienia koloru skóry. *To najpopularniejszy z ghuli. *To pierwszy wyleczony przez Medyka Eli'a ghul. *Czasami na skutek błędu przed wystrzałem lub transformacją przybiera protoformę Granatowybuchowca (większość odcinków). *Często myli się go z Granatowybuchowcem, który jest równie często używanym ghulem, co on. *W odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni " Unik miał w blasterze Hop Jacka, lecz wystrzelił Skałowca. *Hop Jack to najczęściej używany ghul w serialu. *W Mega Morfie ma po transformacji dłusze kolce które się świecą. Hop Jack.JPG 1211211112.png|Niebieski Hop Jack Digger3.png PlikHop jack 2222.png Hop jack.png HopJack.JPG|Grupa Hop Jacków HopJack(underside).jpg|Hop Jack po ataku Berpy`ego 173px-Hopjack.jpg|Brązowy Hop Jack Maxresdefaualty.jpg|Hop Jack we wnyku Maxresdefaulty.jpg Spike.jpg|Widok od tyłu Swieżo zghulowany Hop Rock.JPG|Zghulowany przed chwilą Hop Rock W blasterze.JPG|Hop Jack w blasterze Hopjack 1.jpg|Concept-arty Hop Jacka hop jack uderza w kamienny most.JPG|Hop Jack uderza w most Hop Jack w pierwszym odcinku.JPG Hop Jack po uchwyceniu przez Bubbaleone 'a.JPG|Pokonany Hop Jack Hop Jack brązowy transformuje.JPG długi Hop Jack leci.JPG Porażony Hop Jack.JPG|Porażony Hop Jack Medyk prubujący wyleczyć Hop Jacka.JPG Hop Jacky.JPG Hop Jacki.JPG Armachomp i Hop Jacky.JPG Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka.JPG|Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka Bubbaleon atakuje Hop Jacka.JPG Hop Jack Cedo.JPG Hop Jack lecący w strone ekspresu.JPG Rowścieczony Hop Jack.JPG Transformujący Armachomp i Hop Jack.JPG Armachomp i z tyłu Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack po wyszczale.JPG Hop JackTran..JPG Bubbaleon odbija Hop Jacka.JPG Wściekły Hop Jack.JPG Zdziwiony Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack i Grimmstone.JPG|Ramstonne i Hop Jack Hop Jack po transformacji.JPG Hop Jack Blakka atakuje Króla Śluza.JPG Blakk z Hop Jackiem w swoim Harbringerze.JPG|W blasterze Blakka Hop Jack zemdlał.JPG|Nieprzytomny Hop Jack Bardzo, bardzo zdziwiony Hop Jack.JPG|Zdziwienie Rozłoszczone ghule.JPG Amperning i inne ghule transformują.JPG|Hop Jack (z lewej) Bubbaleon pokonał 4 ghule.JPG|Hop Jack i inne ghule znokautowane śmeirciogłębny Hop Jack.JPG|Brązowy Hop Jack w tubie Sandslam.JPG Ghul zamknięty - ghul nieszczęśliwy.png|dopiero zgulowany Ghul jest zły.png Hop Jack w blasterze.JPG dwa ghulee.png hopjack transwormuje.png Ghule Pronto na blasterze.JPG Hop Jack w knajpie.JPG|W knajpce Armachomp transformuje z innymi ghulami.JPG|Hop Jack i inne ghule Shanai odbija Hop Jacka.JPG|Odbijany Hop Jack hop jacki.png Skałowiec Shanai knotra trzy ghule.JPG|Kontra Skałowiec 205 503707363021487 1430377752 n.jpg|Ogłuszone ghule Hop Jack, Frostfang.JPG Hop Jack we wnyce.JPG hop_jack..png Hop_jack_protoforma.png hop jack z przodu.png Hop Jack atakuje.JPG Hop Jack Żołnieża Blakka.JPG Hop Jacki w Bubbaleonie.JPG Hop Jack Blakka.JPG Hop Jack Żołnieża Blakka.JPG Hop Jack atakuje.JPG hop jack 3d.png Jacky.PNG Jasny Hop Jack.JPG Przerażony Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack na tarczy.JPG Tarcza.JPG|Hop Jack na tarczy. 4 Ghule.JPG 3 Hop Jacki.JPG 3.JPG Wesoły Hop Jack.JPG Znokałtowany Banger2.JPG Hop Jack na ekranie.JPG Hop Jack atakuje2.JPG Hop Jack leci z grupą ghuli.JPG Rookie i Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack vs Polero.JPG|Mega Morf Hop Jack w Mega Morfie.JPG Nowe Ghule.JPG 5 Hop Jacków.JPG Hop......JPG Mega Morfa Hop Jacka.JPG Tempesto i Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jacki w Mega Morfie.JPG Hop Jack w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Ładuj i Strzelaj Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Diablos Nachos Kategoria:Cece Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Unik Kategoria:Trixie (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Tytanowy czołg Kategoria:Mroczna Zguba Kategoria:Mega Morfy